Miraculous: New Adventure
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Marinette and Adrien had dated for four years since they found out who they were, but then Mari left for college in America. when she came back however somethings had changed and now no one knew what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Marinette walked off her airplane into the Paris international airport, she'd spent the last 5 years of her life in America studying fashion and design, she'd had a little trouble over there with a 'gift' she'd received from her former boyfriend Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste before she left, little feet trotted behind her speaking fluent French as she looked around the airport in amazement, the 4 nearly 5 year old little girl couldn't keep in her excitement as she walked along the halls of the French airport, Marinette smiled at her daughter and pulled her daughter along to meet up with her parents who had yet to meet their granddaughter who bore the same sunshine blonde hair and tan skin of her father and the bluebell eyes and freckles of her mother, although, the little girls father had no clue of her existence. Once in the back seat of her parents car Marinette formally introduced her parents to the little girl she had named Emma and they couldn't be happier with their granddaughter and her adorableness. They dropped Marinette and Emma at a cafe so that Marinette could see her friends again which didn't take long as Alya sprinted out 2 tall men walking behind none having noticed the child at Marinette feet yet.

"Marinette!" Alya yelled running to her best friend and nearly knocked her down.

Marinette smiled seeing her best friend and hugged her tightly not without making sure Emma didn't fall and hurt herself. "Hey Alya! It's been forever." Emma looked up at her mother and aunt curiously, she hadn't ever seen her aunt Alya so this was different for her.

"So who is this cutie?" Alya asked noticing the little girl as the two guys walked up to them, but Marinette didn't answer because of the other blonde standing there staring at her.

Marinette smiled at him and waved at him a little. "Hey Adrien." She mumbled then looked down at Emma who was staring at all the people that had approached her and her mother. Marinette shook her head and looked down at Emma and Alya. "Alya, that's Emma, you've heard her babble in the background of like every single one of our calls from when she was a newborn to Yesterday." The blunette laughed a little and the little blonde girls eyes widened recognizing her aunt Alya's name and a wide smile spreading on her face. "Aunty Alya!" The little blonde hugged her aunt with the wide smile remaining on her face.

Adrien stared at the little girl that was hugging Alya. There was absolutely not possible way that she was...was there? He and Marinette kind of broke off their relationship when she went over seas to study fashion and design, so maybe it was someone else's child. But if that was the case then where was the father. "Hey Marinette." he said finally "How have you been?"

Marinette looked up quickly making eye contact with Adrien and giving him a small smile. "Hey Adrien, I've been busy, how have you been?" She hadn't called Adrien since she found out she was pregnant, she had wanted to stay good friends with him over the time she was overseas but, with the pregnancy she would probably have broken down if she called him, she would have begged him to come to the United States cause she couldn't raise their child on her own, sure she would send and answer texts to and from him at times but they were usually spread out across months, she was busy with schoolwork and their baby so she didn't have much free time on her hands.

"I've been fine." he lied and she could tell. he was hurting. "Anyway I have to go. father wanted me to go on a shoot. last minute thing. later guys." he said quickly and he walked away

Marinette sighed and looked at Alya with a guilty look and then looked at Emma. "Mommy what's wrong?" Emma asked and hugged her mother's leg trying to comfort her.

"Marinette you go talk to him." Alya told her. "Nino and I will watch Emma."

Marinette nodded and ran grabbing his wrist quickly thinking it was the best way to stop him. "Adrien. If your thinking I moved on, I didn't, I have only ever slept with one person, well slept in the way to make a child, and that was you, I've felt guilty hiding it from you, I was just scared that you'd moved on, that Emma wouldn't matter to you if I told you." She looked at the ground the hand that wasn't holding his wrist was clenched so hard that her knuckles were white and she had tears welling in her eyes.

Adrien listened as she told him everything and he sighed. "M'Lady I can't believe you would think that. Didn't I prove to you over and over that I loved you and only you?"

She looked up at Adrien and she clenched her fist tighter letting the tears fall. "A-Adrien...I'm sorry...I understand if you're mad at me, but I want you in her life, she's waited so long to meet you, her birthday wish was always to meet you..." She felt extremely guilty because Adrien had proved his love to her on multiple occasions yet she doubted that he would want a family with her.

Adrien sighed then he looked at Marinette. "I'm not angry. I just wished you would have told me when you found out. I've missed so much with her and as for me moving on well lets just say my father is less than happy with me."

She looked back towards the cafe and could see seems giggling with Alya and Nino through the window. "Can we come and see you later? Or was the photoshoot a lie?" She asked looking into his eyes, she felt their connection was still there even after being apart for five years.

"No it wasn't a lie." Adrien sighed showing the text that he had received just before they got there. "As for you coming I think that would be alright. Besides Father can't really say too much." he added then he got real nervous about something.

Marinette nodded and smiled. "We'll be there after Emma's nap." She smiled at him and wiped her tears so that Emma wouldn't worry about why her mother was crying.

"Mari listen I uh need to talk to you about something soon." Adrien said softly and she wondered what it could have possibly been.

Marinette nodded. "Would you rather me put Emma down for a nap at your house so that we have that time to talk or would you rather have her awake and cutting in on the conversation?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"You can come to the house and put her down at the house but we need to talk about something that she doesn't need to hear at all." Adrien sighed. "Come to the house about this time." he added and wrote down a time on a piece of paper. then walked off.

Marinette looked at the paper and then stuffed it in the pocket of her skinny jeans walking into the cafe and sitting down putting Emma in her lap. "It's all settled and Adrien wants to be in her life, well at least I think he wants to be in her life." Marinette smiled at her friends while she waited for the time to roll around, she ordered her and Emma lunch and they both picked off the adult size meal Emma immediately eating the croissant that was on the plate.

Alya laughed at the site and nodded "She's definitely yours and Adrien's. And that's good that he wants to be in her life. You know he never got over you leaving."

Marinette looked at Alya and shook her head. "I didn't know that, he seemed happy everytime he texted me." She had remembered their texts were normally short greetings and then they wouldn't text for months but she never got any bad responses from the texts.

"He didn't want you to worry." Nino told her. "You know how he is. the model of perfect, thanks to his daddy-o."

Marinette nodded her head as she watched Emma eat, she'd gotten used to not eating as much, she felt like she was on a model diet just without any restrictions and giving all her excess food to her growing toddler. "I know, I'm going to talk with him later about some stuff while the little one takes a nap." She pet Emma's head and looked at her friends with a smile.

"Alright then well we have to head out." Alya said I have an interview and Nino has some things to take of as well don't you?"

"Yeah. Later Marinette." Nino sighed and she smiled shaking her head somethings don't change.

Meanwhile Adrien leaned on the top of the Eiffel tower, thinking. Though he told Marinette that he had a photo shoot, he really did make that up so that he could leave without causing a scene. He couldn't believe after all that time apart Marinette had a huge secret. While it was true the two had a secret in high school, this was a little different. Now his plans had slightly changed. He still loved Marinette with all his body and soul, but things were different now with the little one. Sighing he couldn't believe it. what was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Marinette walked out of the cafe Emma following suit holding her mother's hand as they walked to Marinette's parents house so that she could put her down for a nap early and go out as ladybug to see if Adrien really was at a photoshoot and if he wasn't she knew exactly where he was, the place of their first official date, the Eiffel tower. "Maman, papa can you watch Emma, I'm going to see her father and talk to him." She went up and laid Emma on her old bed and put her to sleep which didn't take long. She left the house and ran to the closest alleyway and transformed going to the park where the text had said the shoot was at and sighing as she got there, she'd known he was lying, this was the first time he'd ever lied to her and she could tell, she went to the Eiffel tower and saw him at the top going up there and walking up behind him. "So much for never telling me a lie." She leaned against the railing and stared at the scenery.

"I'm sorry Ladybug." he said solemnly. "I needed to think alone and you're grip was a bit hard." when he said her full name she was surprised. Chat never called her Ladybug unless he was serious.

She turned around and placed her back against the railing bending backwards able to see the scenery upside down. "Kitty, it took me 5 years to wrap my head around it, I'm still surprised I raised Emma without going insane." She had been so stressed at points during college that she had thought of giving their daughter up for adoption, but if he was at her side she could forgive herself for thinking that way about their daughter.

"It's not just her, you leave and the Akuma's have gotten more powerful. Back when we were kids it was a little different because neither of us really had anything to lose, or at lease I didn't." Chat said not looking at her. "I'm amazed that Paris is still standing to be honest. On top of that you come home with this and no I never forgot you. I couldn't no matter how hard my father or anyone tried to make me. Hell even Chloe left me a lone after a while.

"Now that you're home and with Emma, it's a little different." he finished

She looked at him with a sad look, she felt that having Emma was a mistake now, that he didn't really want her. "I'm sorry...I"

"Now I know it's true that no one really cared." he said so lowly that Marinette barely caught it. She looked at the floor and sat down crossing her legs and holding her ankles not knowing how to respond to him.

"You know I don't know her, but she's our little princess." Chat said suddenly "Even if the lady doesn't want the silly knight."

She looked up at him with a glare, she'd had his child of course she wanted him in her life. "Dumb cat! Of course I want you in my life, I want you in Emma's life, I felt so guilty about leaving you and then hiding Emma from you, I didn't think I had any choice though, I figured your father had arranged a marriage for you or something and calling and saying 'oh hey you have a daughter.' would mess things up..." She jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged him tightly.

"M-Mari..." Chat said lowly with tears in his eyes as he hugged her back just as tightly. "Honestly he tried to marry me off to Chloe."

She started to laugh at the thought of Adrien marrying Chloe. "You and Chloe are far from a perfect match it's more like ice and fire, you two don't mix well." She backed up from him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Although I don't know what we would be." She looked into his eyes with a wide smile.

"I would say wind and fire." he said some of his old spark coming back to life, now that he had his bug back. "Although I'm not quite sure if I'd call you wind purrincess. More like fire." he smiled slipping his pun in. "That's why I said father wasn't happy with me at the moment. because I refused to marry Chloe or any other girl he's brought around in the last five years."

She laughed and laid her head against his chest. "Well I guess you did a good thing not getting married or a certain little girl wouldn't be very happy that her mommy and daddy weren't together." She wrapped her arms around his neck soaking in the sunlight. "I'm pretty sure Alya or Nino let it slip that you are her dad, cause she couldn't stop talking about why you didn't come into the cafe with us and asking why I ran after you like I did." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, I couldn't take it at the time. I had to think. I want to know her and I want to love her and you..." he trailed off looking slightly nervous again like he had at the cafe and Marinette knew there was some thing else on his mind

She smiled at him and shook her head in an understanding way. "Kitty, it's alright, it took you less time than it did me, I understand that you needed time to wrap your head around the thought of having a daughter, but I can tell you that Emma already loves you as much as her little heart can handle, you're her dad." She smiled wider and took a step back hearing her yoyo going off and hearing Emma babbling over the phone thinking she got her mother's voicemail. 'Hi mommy! Nana and Papa said you went to talk with daddy! But I'm here waiting! I'll be good I promise!' the call ended and Marinette laughed at their daughters silliness.

Chat smiled. "Well I guess she's not shy like a certain someone I could mention." He said sighing. "Look I need to ask you something and I'll understand if you say no Mari." he added detransforming back into Adrien confusing Marinette

She looked at him and detransformed as well not knowing what he was doing, they were on the Eiffel tower and she didn't know what he had to ask her that she would say no to, they had a daughter and had been dating for 4 years before she left. "Adrien? What do you mean you understand if I say no?" She was extremely confused, she didn't know what was going on, they were in the same spot where they had their first date, it was a special spot for both of them.

"Mari…you know I love you and I was wondering...no hoping that you would be mine for good." he said kneeling down and holding out a sapphire set ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Marinette covered her mouth gasping, her heart practically stopped beating and she started to nod her head yes tears falling down her cheeks. "Dumb cat! Of course I'll marry you." She hugged him quickly and moved her head so that she could kiss him. "Why did you think I would say no to that, I love you and only you till the end of our lives." She smiled at him and played with his hair and she started to wipe the tears away with one hand.

"Oh Mari." he whispered as he slid the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. "I was scared because I thought maybe you hated me for before." he admitted. "Shall we go let the little princess know M'lady?"

Marinette nodded her head looking at the ring and smiling before transforming again. "She's awake from her nap but we have to go in through the bakery cause she doesn't know about Tikki or that I'm ladybug." She smiled at him, they'd have to reveal it to their daughter eventually but a 4 year old wouldn't understand so they would have to wait. "Let's go, I'm sure my parents are getting tired of our little ball of energy." She laughed a bit and held out her hand to him.

"Yeah I guess so." he said transforming again and took her hand then the two leaped off the tower and quickly made their way to the bakery and shed the transformations in the alley near the bakery. "Any tips before I meet her?"

She placed a finder to her chin and smiled a little. "She's obsessed with cats much like you, so I'm sure the first thing she'll ask you for is a kitten, I recommend also not giving into her baby doll eyes, no matter how adorable they are. I think that's about it." She started walking towards her parents bakery where she could hear her mother and daughter laughing and she looked in to see them rolling out croissant dough in the kitchen.

Adrien rolled his eyes about the baby doll eyes and smiled. unlike Marinette he wasn't as easy to push around. as for the kitten he didn't mind that as much. when the two walked into the bakery he had to hold a laugh at the familiar sight of two girls rolling croissants. He remembered multiple times when he would come visit Marinette after they started dating she would be rolling them. "So where's the little princess?" he asked just loud enough for Sabine and Emma to hear him and Emma quickly ran to him.

Emma had a wide smile on her face and Sabine looked at the little family with a smile. "Mommy! Daddy! Are you going to get married?" She asked looking up at her parents who both had loving smiles on their faces. Marinette looked at her hand and saw the sapphire ring and crouched down to their daughters height.

"Well kitten, it just so happens that we are going to, you're going to be the flower girl, does that sound good to you?" She asked her daughter looking up at Adrien with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah!" Sabine noticed the ring on her daughter's hand and placed her hand on her chest out of joy not wanting to ruin the moment she walked upstairs.

Adrien smiled at the cheeky smile. "Oh yeah definitely a little kitten." he said while Marinette rolled her eyes. "Mari why don't you go talk to your mom before she has a melt down. I still have to figure out what I'm going to tell my father and he's going to be here shortly." he told her surprising Marinette who had never heard of Gabriel Agreste leaving his home.

Marinette stood up and kissed Adrien's cheek going upstairs leaving Emma with Adrien so that she could calm down her own mother. "Marinette! You should have called us right after he proposed! Where did he propose!? Was it romantic!?" Her mother bombarded her with questions and she smiled placing her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Maman, calm down, your going to give yourself a heart attack." She laughed a little and started to answer her mother's questions. "It was where we had our first date, aka the top of the Eiffel tower, and yes it was very romantic, he looked so cute when he was nervous I'd say no." She fangirled a little and her mother calmed down walking down to the bakery with her, her father had fallen asleep cause he was exhausted from playing with Emma so her father didn't know yet.

Meanwhile Adrien sat down and held Emma close as the door bell rang to let people know there was a customer, however the man standing in front of Adrien and Emma wasn't a customer. it was Adrien's father. "I didn't think you would actually come out."

Gabriel glared down at his son and the little girl in his lap, not approving of the situation already since Adrien had skipped a photoshoot. "Adrien, why do you have a child in your lap?" Gabriel was already unhappy and seeing a little girl that had a strong resemblance to his late wife infuriated him, he was even more unhappy when he saw the blunette he'd disapproved of so many times walk in the bakery and sit next to his son while talking to her mother with a smile on her face.

"Why do you think, Father?" Adrien asked. "She's your granddaughter, whether you like it or not." he said for once standing up to his father. He had taken all of his crap when he was a kid and he wasn't about to let his father dump it on his daughter and fiancé. "Whether you approve of Marinette or not I'm going to marry her and raise my daughter with or without you in her life. believe me she doesn't need the kind of attention that you gave me as a child."

Marinette looked to Gabriel and then looked at Adrien and Emma who was terrified of Gabriel, when she was scared she typically couldn't tell when she was speaking English or French all she knew was that she was scared, Emma hid her head in her fathers chest and mumbled something about being scared in English which Marinette would have to translate if Adrien didn't know English.

Gabriel continued to glare at his son, son's fiancé, and granddaughter, not approving of any of this. "Adrien, I offered plenty of girls for you to marry, yet you chose a bakers daughter just because she gave birth to a child that may not even be yours, she could've cheated on you with someone who looked just like you." Gabriel spoke his voice was monotone, he didn't care what he had to say to sully their relationship, according to him, Marinette couldn't offer the company anything, she was a nobody, with no money, and he assumed no talent either, that the competitions she'd won was just dumb luck.

"Well I see what you really think." Adrien said his voice dangerously low. In fact there had been only one other time that his voice had gotten that low. in the fight that caused them to reveal their identities. "Chloe couldn't offer anything and Lila is nothing but a liar. As for the other girls they didn't even like me. You paid them to try and date me. They told me you know. As for Emma, she is my daughter, you may not believe it but she is. And Marinette has a helluva lot more talent than you think she does." Adrien said handing their daughter to Sabine. "Take her upstairs i don't want her to see this."

Sabine rushed upstairs with Emma who wanted to stay with her parents, Marinette knew exactly what was going on, Gabriel had pissed off Adrien, she remembered this from the fight where they revealed their identities. "Adrien, calm down." She stood up and grabbed his arm lacing their fingers together.

Gabriel glared more intensely at the couple who seemed to be connected at their souls and not just their hearts. "Adrien those girls had much more to offer than this nobody! This girl who abandoned you for years, she only wants you for our family's money." Gabriel continued to try and sully Marinette's reputation to Adrien and she felt extremely offended by it cause their daughter had heard the first thing he'd said and her temper was just as bad as Adrien's.

"She doesn't want me for our money and it wasn't her fault that she went to school for fashion and designing on America!" Adrien yelled "She loves me and I love her. I have always loved her since I met her that first day of school. You may not approve of her but know this. I will not do any more of your modeling. Believe me there are others where I can model or other jobs I can easily do. we don't need you or your money. I have my own that I've saved up from the modeling that you've had me do since I was a child. you are nothing to me. I at least wanted Emma to meet you but I see now that was a mistake."

Gabriel didn't like that his son was defending her, he didn't like that he had a granddaughter, he didn't like anything in this situation, he wanted to split Marinette and Adrien up, he hated that his son was refusing to follow his rules, he was finally rebelling. "If you're so confident you don't need to model for me anymore, you're not allowed under my roof anymore if you can't follow my rules, you can live on your own with this dump you call a family, I refuse to be related to a boy that marries a commoner just because of a child." Gabriel walked out of the building and Marinette looked up at Adrien, who had just been disowned and kicked out by his own father.

Adrien sighed and turned into Marinette. He had a feeling that it was going to be like that but he had hoped that he was wrong and it finally happened. he broke down.

"P-Princess don't leave me t-too." he cried.

She hugged him tightly and pet his head hearing their daughters little feet run down the stairs. "Adrien I'll never ever leave you again." She whispered to him wanting to calm him down. While Emma hugged her father's leg wanting to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

"Don't worry daddy, we'll never leave you!" Emma beamed up at him and Marinette smiled a bit.

"Thank you my purreciuos purrincesses." he said smiling sadly. He did want his father in his daughter's life but he was honest when he said that he didn't need him. "I love you both. So much. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost either of you." he sighed and Marinette knew it would take a while to get over his father disowning him but he had them and that was the best thing he could have.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

A few months after Marinette and Emma came home Adrien had finally got all his things that he needed from his room and moved them into a nice apartment that was closer to the bakery. he wanted to be as far away from his father as possible but yet be close to Marinette's parents who treated him like a son better than his own father. finally he set the rest of his things down and sighed as he sat down on the couch where Marinette was sitting after putting Emma down for a nap.

Marinette sighed and lied her head on his shoulder, she was extremely tired, raising Emma planning a wedding and trying to find a job was tiring. "She's asleep, and now I need to get back to planning..." She pulled out her laptop and turned away from her fianceé and looked at wedding dresses that she'd have to go in and find later at a store or make one herself.

"Mari...stop i'll handle this." he said taking the laptop from her. "You need to get some rest too." he was exhausted himself, but it was mainly because he had to go to his former house as Chat to gather his things. "And there is a chance for you to get a job."

Marinettes eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the computer from him. "Kitty, this is something you can't plan, this is a surprise, you'll have even more bad luck if you see it." She held the computer close to her chest not knowing if he'd seen anything or not.

"Mari...listen to me it may be better for us for you to actually make your dress. you have so many awesome designs and you have a degree in designing. you'd make an awesome wedding dress."

Marinette sighed and looked at him. "Adrien it would be over a year before we could get married if I made my dress and it would be just as expensive at that point as it would to buy one."

"Not if you had the material and everything. Have you looked at the top floor here?" Adrien asked smiling.

Marinette shook her head, she really hasn't had time to explore the home, she had been far too busy with Emma to do anything. "I haven't explored the house yet so I don't know what's on the top floor."

"Well while she's sleeping come with me." he said taking the laptop and setting it down. Then he led her up the stairs. however before he got to the top of the stairs he covered Mari's eyes.

Marinette jumped at him covering her eyes. "Adrien uncover my eyes!" She squealed pulling at his hands she didn't like not being able to see, it made her feel like she was in danger.

"No it's a surprise since you haven't been up here yet. Now you know you can trust me don't you?"

"Thats questionable." She held his hands and let him lead her into the room. "This feels like a beauty and the Beast moment, when the beast revealed the giant library to Belle." She laughed at the irony she would probably have the same reaction as the princess as well.

Adrien laughed as he remembered the scene she was talking about and she was going to more than likely have the same reaction. He gently led her up the rest of way up the stairs and made sure she didn't fall since he didn't know if she was still as clumsy as before. When they got up the stairs he smiled. "I'm going to uncover your eyes but keep them closed until I say something okay?"

Marinette nodded her head a wide smile on her face, if it really was a room full of fabrics and threads from different countries in all different countries she was going to love this man more than she already did, she would never let him go with how much she loved him already but this room would be all the more reason to never let him go. "Alright I won't open them until you tell me too."

"Okay." said and let go of her. then he walked over to the window and opened it to let the sunlight in. "Alright open them,"

Marinette opened her eyes and started laughing covered her mouth in shock. "Adrien! This is incredible!" She ran and hugged her fianceé on the verge of tears. "I could design a whole fashion line with this much fabric!" She had a wide smile on her face.

"I thought you would like it." Adrien said. "I mean i had to have something to spend my money on and well i've been collecting this for the last five years."

Marinette looked into his eyes and had her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you so much." She leaned her forehead against his. "Emma and this, you've given me so many amazing things." She let her tears fall and hid her face in his neck.

"I love you too Mari." he said holding her tightly. "I honestly thought you would have come up here sooner."

"I was to busy chasing down our daughter, but I guess she'll have to spend time up here with me while I design my dress." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Adrien smiled as they heard Emma moving down stairs and looked at the door. "Speaking of the little kitten. Come on we should go back down before she tears the house up looking for us."

She nodded and went to the door going downstairs seeing their little girl in the living room running around with all the energy in the world. "And back to watching our baby girl play." She smiled and looked at the little blonde girl at play.

Adrien laughed and picked Emma up to stop her from hurting herself. "Slow down there princess." he said smiling. he couldn't blame her really. she took after him in alot of ways. being rambunctious was just one of them.

Marinette smiled as she watched their daughter puff out her cheeks when her father picked her up. "But daddy! I wanna run!" She crossed her little arms and gave her father a small glare shooting at him.

"No princess." Adrien said the glare not working on him. "At least not in the house. if you want to run that much I'll take you to the park."

Emma nodded her head quickly. "I wanna go to the park!" Marinette smiled at them and walked over wrapping her arms around him.

"We can go to the park that our statue is at kitty." Emma smiled and nodded her head.

Adrien smiled and nodded "I like that idea M'lady." he said and grabbed Emma's coat as they walked out the door. "By the way should we call Alya and Nino?"

Marinette nodded pulling out her phone and calling their friends after she got into the car she had hung up the call having talked with Alya and confirming that they would meet them at the park. "They're going to meet us there. Mainly cause Alya wants to see Emma." She laughed and looked back at the little girl.

"Great." Adrien said as they drove to the park, but when they got there he saw a familiar face and he wasn't happy about it. "Mari maybe you should call Alya back and have them meet us somewhere else." he told her. He didn't want to see him at all

Emma frowned and pulled on Adriens sleeve. "But daddy! I wanna play here!" Emma looked at her father, she didn't hardly remember what her grandfather looked like so she didn't know what the problem was.

"Adrien, let's just let her play, if we don't bother him he shouldn't bother us." Marinette squeezed his hand tightly not wanting to progress the problem further.

"I don't know Mari i don't think that this is a good idea." Adrien said but he couldn't deny his Lady. no matter how hard he tried. Sighing he nodded and got Emma from Marinette. then he walked right past his father without saying a word to him and him like wise, but he still stayed and stared at the statue of Chat and Ladybug something that Emma looked at.

Emma looked at the statue in amazement noticing the heros appearance compared to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy they look like you!" She shouted and Marinette's eyes widened and she quickly rushed Emma to the park.

"Still think this was a good idea Bugaboo?" Adrien whispered smiling at how intuitve Emma was

Marinette slapped his arm. "Shut up kitty, or you'll be on Emma watch until I finish my dress." Emma ran ahead and onto the playground whole her parents talked.

"Ouch M'lady you need to watch that strength of yours." Adrien said faking a wounded arm "And i wouldn't mind watching her. it would give me a chance to get to know her."

Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and started sketching a design for her dress not knowing what she was going for in a dress. "You already know her fairly well kitty, she acts just like you." She hid her sketchbook from him and continued to design different things.

"Maybe but I feel like a stranger to her. I mean i have a lot of time to make up for." Adrien said as Emma got closer to the statue and him. Thankfully at that time Nino and Alya got there and Emma ran to her. "I don't want her near him after what he said."

"Hey guys, look who we found." said Alya walking over with Emma in her arms. Adrien sighed as he the two walked over to them. Then he took Emma from Alya.

"Stay where we can see you, Emma." Adrien said "Don't go around the statue so that we can't see you okay Kit?"

Emma nodded her head quickly and reached towards her father, she had gotten to be a big daddy's girl, you would never have thought she hadn't met him till a few months ago. "She's a big daddy's girl, that's how you know you don't have to get to know her as much as you think you do. She's four, there's not much to get to know about her." Marinette pet Emma's head and the little girl smiled at her parents in happiness.

"Mari..." Adrien said shaking his head. the he turned to Alya and saw her necklace had came out of her hiding place. "Nice fox tail Alya." he said

Marinette stood on her toes and kissed his cheek then kissed the temple of Emma's head.

"So how's the wedding planning coming you two?" Alya asked placing a hand on her hip, she knew that the two had gotten engaged and was helping Marinette plan some surprises for Adrien.

"It's coming along." Adrien shrugged. "And by the way Alya yes i gave Marinette her surprised this morning." he added shocking Marinette that Alya apparently knew.

Alya laughed a bit and nodded her head knowing Marinette's reaction must have been priceless. "You knew!" Marinette ran and punched her friends shoulder lightly not actually wanting to hurt her friend.

"Mommy! Don't hurt aunty Alya!" Emma squealed looking at her mother who seemed to be a bit mad at her friend.

Adrien laughed hard. He knew that Marinette would freak that Alya would know but he didn't expect Emma's reaction. "Oh god. that was priceless." he said as he held Emma tightly, but it was short lived when Adrien caught a glance of his father glaring at him, confusing Alya and Nino, who didn't know what had happened at the bakery.

Marinette looked and saw Adriens father glaring, he was probably mad that his son was happy with the life of a commoner, that Adrien had such a happy family that any other girl with some status and money could've given him. "Adrien..." Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and Emma obviously didn't know what was going on and the glare that Adrien was receiving into his back by his father.

"Mari...please let's go." Adrien said not looking at her. He could only take so much of his father at the moment.

Marinette nodded her head, she knew the heaviness of the situation, she knew he wanted to leave now that his father was giving them any attention. "Alright let's go, Emma you can play with your dolls at home okay?" Emma nodded her head, she could feel the tension in the air and so could Alya and Nino who had decided to go to their friends house to see what was really going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Adrien got his family into the car and drove them home, with Nino and Alya following them. When they got there Emma ran to play with the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls that Marinette had made when she was in high school while Adrien stood by the window and stared, until Nino asked him what was going on. however he couldn't and he looked at Marinette with a pleading look

The three sat down leaving Adrien at the window so that he could cool down. "Adriens dad didn't approve of me or Emma, and disowned Adrien when he said that he would rather marry me and help take care of Emma instead of marry any rich girl or girl that was payed to show him affection in my absence." She explained to them, she wouldn't let anyone aside from the two friends and her parents know about this cause if it had been anyone else the person would probably tell the rest of their high school class.

"Oh my god are you serious?!" Alya nearly screamed but didn't because it was obvious that they didn't want Emma to know.

"So that's why Adrien told Emma to stay in front of the statue." Nino said as he finally understood. "He didn't want her near him."

Marinette nodded her head, she felt bad for her fiancée, all he ever wanted was a good relationship with his father but she felt like her and their child were ripping that away from him. "I feel bad, he wanted a good relationship with his dad, but now I feel like Emma and I took that from him." She looked down frowning and clenching her fists.

"No Mari." Adrien said, who had been listening from the window. "He and I have been at odds for years. I wouldn't leave him because he would promise me things and he would just break them. The last time he brought a girl around about a month before you came home I told him to stop trying to sell me. I told him I wasn't going to be with anyone else and left the house. There's a reason everything I got for you was already here Mari." he sighed then looked at her. "He didn't really want me around. He just wanted someone to be under his thumb at all times. when you came home that changed and he knew it."

Marinette looked at him and walked over hugging him tightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" She asked herself this same question when she had Emma, she didn't think she deserved to have their daughter, she was to perfect, she had been to well behaved for what Marinette deserved.

"Being Ladybug for one?" he asked smiling as he hugged her back just as tightly. "But seriously Mari I did basically leave him and everything I had ever known because I love you. You know that don't you?"

Marinette nodded her head and she heard little feet run down the hallway and then little arms wrapped around both their legs Marinette had noticed the small tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, kitten, what's wrong?" Marinette asked crouching down to their daughters height and wiping her tears.

Adrien sighed and picked Emma up after Marinette wiped her tears off and was worried that she had been listening to them. One of the effects of having the Miraculous as long as they had was extra things such as hearing and he hoped that she didn't have really good hearing because of that. "What is it princess?"

Emma looked at him with a large frown on her face. "M-My doll ripped and I tried to fix it like mommy, but I hurt my hand." She held up her hand that had a big scratch on it from the needle she had been using to try and fix her doll.

"Oh Momma can fix your doll and let me fix you hand okay princess?" he asked and walked over to the kitchen sink where he ran cold water over her scratch and then put a patch on it. "There just like mew." he said causing the other three to groan.

Emma giggled and covered her mouth with her non-injured hand the little blonde was the only one that would laugh at her father's puns cause she loved them just as much as he did. "Of course she'd laugh, she really is your daughter Adrien." Marinette had gone and grabbed the ripped doll and had fixed it like new.

"What can I say, she has a good sense of humor unlike a certian bug, fox and turtle I could mention." Adrien said looking at the other three as he sat Emma back on the floor and she ran to Marinette.

Emma took her doll from her mother and started running around the room with the chat noir doll. "Man, how can you two handle this kid, she's crazy." Alya spoke and Marinette laughed at their friends and their daughter.

"Well I think it helps that I was that way." Adrien said as he quickly picked Emma back up when she ran next to him. "Hey kit what did I say about running in the house hmm?"

Emma pouted and looked at her father with a sad look. "I was being careful daddy!" She had tripped three times while running but that was mainly clumsiness from Marinettes side but she'd never gotten hurt or hurt someone by it so she thought she could just have fun with her parents in the room instead of keeping to her rather large bedroom.

"Dude let the kid have fun, she wasn't hurting anybody." Nino defended the toddler and she looked at her uncle Nino with the happiest look on her face.

"Nino..." Alya nudged him "I think he was trying to discipline her. Something I'm sure you never needed Adrien." she added and Adrien laughed then he looked at Marinette who nodded

"Alright kit but don't run too fast okay we don't want you getting hurt." he said and she hugged him hard.

Marinette smiled as their little girl ran to an open corner of the room running in circles with the doll in her little hands. Marinette walked over and hugged him leaning to his ear. "Your an amazing father Adrien. I knew you would be." She kissed his cheek and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm honestly amazed since I didn't really have a father. Not one that cared about me or what I wanted anyway." Adrien sighed "Anyway what do you say we go out to eat tonight just the two of us?"

She laughed a little and smiled at him raising an eyebrow. "And who would watch our rambunctious little kitten?" She pointed to the little girl who was running in circles in the empty corner with her doll.

"We will of course." Alya said smiling. "You two haven't been out since you got engaged you should go out tonight." she added and Adrien smiled "Well M'lady? What do you say?"

She laughed and placed a hand on his cheek looking into his eyes. "Of course, should I dress up for the occasion or are we going to do something cheesy like dinner and a movie?" She loved when they would do cheesy things but being able to dress up would be nice, she hadn't been able to dress up for anyone in nearly 5 years and it would feel nice to be able to do that again.

"I did say out to eat didn't I. Dinner and a movie could be done here." Adrien said rolling his eyes. "So dress up. okay Mari?" he asked. he was tempted to give her the kitten eyes but he didn't because he knew that it would probably just get him slapped and he did not want that to happen. "So six tonight alright?" he asked and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Marinette walked out of hers and Adriens bedroom and into the living room where their daughter and two best friends sat, she was in a knee length red dress, a long black jacket because it was fairly cold outside, black close towed heels, and her makeup done perfectly, their daughter gawked at her mother's appearance and Alya started to laugh a bit. "Hot mama." The red head said to her best friend who picked up the little blonde as she ran up to her mother wanting to admire her mother's clothing. "Shut up Alya, you have no clue how long it took to get rid of the bump on my stomach that made me look 6 months pregnant." Emma laughed at her mother even though she didn't know what the word pregnant meant.

"Oh come on I don't think that Adrien would care about that." Alya said. "I mean he always cared for you in more ways than one and you know it."

Marinette nodded and looked at Emma, she heard the door to their bedroom open and remembered she had snuck out of the bedroom before her fianceé had seen her. " 'bout time you came out of there, I thought we'd have to plan a date a different night." She laughed a bit looking back at him so all he could see at the moment was the bottom half of her red dress her makeup and black coat and shoes.

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled as he embraced her. "No sorry I had to find my suit. Thanks to him I had to get my things as Chat and I didn't really have the time to properly sort them."

Marinette smiled and Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face seeing her father hug her mother, it was everything she ever wanted when it was just her and her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I go with you!?" Emma asked, she didn't know she was being left with her aunt and uncle or not so asking her parents was something she felt she needed to do.

"Not this time kit." Adrien said letting go of Marinette and picking Emma up. "Mommy and I need to be alone for a little while you understand? You'll be staying with Aunt Alya and Uncle Nino, alright?"

Emma nodded her head and frowned but looked at her aunt and uncle with a wide smile. "Okay!" Emma squealed and wiggled to get out of her father's arms. Marinette laughed and turned to Adrien with a wide smile just like their daughters smile. "Let's get going or it'll get to late." Marinette started to walk towards the door and tripped over her own feet almost falling.

Adrien laughed and held her tightly. "Somethings never change." he smiled at her.

Marinette turned her head and glared at him. "Its only cause I'm in heels you dumb cat." Marinette crossed her arms and she couldn't help but smile when she heard Emma laughing cause of her mothers clumsiness that Alya had captured on her Snapchat and was repeating in loop for the little blonde that hadn't gotten her mother's clumsiness.

Adrien smiled and kissed her softly. "Maybe but I'm your dumb cat." he said softly so that she alone could hear it causing her to blush."

She turned and slapped his chest gently the blush on her cheeks vibrant enough for Alya, Nino, and Emma to see it. "Yo you two! Save the flirting for at a hotel or in your own room, Emma doesn't need to see you two makin' her a sibling!" Nino yelled to them which made her cheeks only flare up more, she didn't like the thought of going through labor a second time even though she had always imagined having 3 children of her own.

Adrien level a glare at Nino and lead Marinette to the door. Then he looked back at the other two. "Just keep and eye out." he said and they knew why. He was worried about what could happened because of their reputation.

Marinette was extremely worried that their daughter was going to get kidnapped by hawkmoth or taken by Adriens father and used as blackmail, this was the first time they'd left their daughter alone well, technically she wasn't alone, but Alya and Nino didn't have as much power with their miraculous' as Marinette and Adrien did, they couldn't protect her as well, after they closed the door to their home Marinette looked at Adrien worriedly. "I'm worried kitty." She had been holding onto her jacket that she'd designed a while back and she had designed her dress as well but it was before she'd found out she was pregnant and hadn't even gotten to wear it before she started getting big.

"I know I am too." Adrien admitted. He didn't tell Marinette but that day he realized just who Hawk Moth was and it was one reason he had to get alone with Mari. After what his father said to him in the bakery and him at the statue... he knew that he had to be there for some reason.

Marinette hooked her hand in his elbow and sighed she just wanted to enjoy this evening and think that Alya and Nino had it under control. "I'm sure Alya and Nino know they would be dead meat if they let Emma get captured, let's just enjoy this evening and talk about stuff we've wanted or needed to talk about." She looked up at him with a smile, she had been trying to go back to being her old self when it was just him and her, and not be marinette the mother 24/7 even when Emma wasn't around.

Adrien sighed and nodded then led her to the car. Once they got to it, he helped her into the car and quickly got in himself never noticing the figure in the shadows watching them.

Marinette hadn't noticed the figure either and was just savoring the time she had alone with her fianceé, then the thought of what Nino had said came back to her mind and her cheeks flared up with blush again.

"What is it?" Adrien asked as he noticed the blush and smiled having a feeling it had something to do with what Nino had said in the apartment

"What Nino said, it's weird to think about having another child, if the second one acted like Emma, sure, but the pain would be my main issue." She leaned her head gently on the palm of her hand looking out the window wondering what a life with two children would be like.

"Mari I don't think that we have to think about that right now." Adrien said wondering the same. He had lost so much time with Emma and he didn't know if he could handle another like her. "This is a special night so why don't we just forget what they said and go to dinner?"

Marinette looked at him and smiled nodding her head. "Yeah, it's our first date since we got back together and got engaged, that seems like something to celebrate to me." She smiled at him and moved her head to lie on his shoulder.

"Me too." Adrien said and drove to the restaurant where they had their first dinner together. Back when his father was giving her a chance. He sighed again and she looked at him worried.

She had pulled out a mini sketchbook while they waited for their food and talked she looked up at him worriedly when she heard him sigh. "What's wrong kitty?" She set her pencil down and reached across the table grabbing his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about my father and how he was first giving you a chance." Adrien told her. "I don't know what his problem with you is."

She thought about it for a second and she had never ever heard anything about Adriens father ever attending a school specifically for fashion and design and that his talent had come naturally. "Maybe he feels threatened? Because you have me and he wants to push me away from you so that you have to suffer just as he did." She had been able to analyze alot of her classmates with situations like that in high school, she was never close to anyone though, that's why she enjoyed being back in paris, because she had alot more friends here.

"I don't know Mari. I don't think that it's that." Adrien sighed looking away. "I just don't like the feeling that I have."

"Maybe we should call and check on her?" She suggested, her phone had been sitting on the table face side up so that she could see any texts from Alya or nino if something were to go wrong.

"Yeah I think we should." Adrien said glad that the link they had as teen was still there and she seemed to always know what was on his mind.

Marinette picked up her phone and called Alya she didn't know if she would pick up or not but she hoped she would and that nothing was wrong with Emma since they'd only been gone for about 10 minutes.

However the call didn't go through and the look on Marinette's face was enough to tell him that their fears were realized. "Mari..."

She looked at Adrien and she quickly stood up getting scared that their little girl had been taken from them. "Let's go." She had small tears flooding her eyes she didn't want to loose their little girl, she had been her main source to keep going for 5 years, when she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Adrien also stood quickly and the two ran outside to see Rena and Cara running across the roof tops. Looking at Marinette she saw that he had fear in his eyes.

Marinette almost broke down right there, their daughter had been taken, this was her worst nightmare. "We need to save her." Her voice trembled, she couldn't take the heartache of losing her daughter, she'd already lost Adrien once, she couldn't lose her little girl.

"We will Mari." he said holding her close and then the two ran down into an alley to transform meeting up with Rena. "What happened?" he asked

Rena looked at the two parents fear of them covering her face. "E-Emma went to her room to get her dolls, but didn't come back, Cara went to check on her, and she was gone." Marinette stopped moving as her heart sunk, she fell to her knees and covered her mouth, their little girl was gone.

"Do you know if it was him?" Chat asked praying it wasn't who he thought.

"We're thinking it's an akuma not him exactly. Cara tracking it right now." Rena explained, she knew that ladybug hadn't had to deal with hawkmoth in a while but the first akuma he sends out taking her daughter must have torn her to shreds. Marinette let out a struggled sob, Emma had been the only reason she kept going, her heart was torn to pieces knowing their daughter was taken by an akuma.

"I don't know there's something strange going on. After all this time an Akuma going right after our daughter who had never before been to Paris? There's only one person who hates us right now since Chloe hasn't talked to me since the day I told her that I hated her guts and wasn't going to marry her, right to her face." Chat said, "On top of that my father never comes out of the house and he came out twice? The first when Mari and Emma came home and then he was at the statue staring at it. You guys didn't know the story but there was more to the glare than disapproval and anger. It was hate. The same kind _he_ has for us."

Marinette stood up trying to clear her tears, there were paparazzi around the building as the three heros stood on the roof conversing and none of the heros had been seen since Marinette had left Paris because hawkmoth had stopped sending out akumas since Marinette left Paris and the hero ladybug had disappeared. "Kitty, are you saying that your father is hawkmoth?" She looked at him, her eyes were red from the tears that had still managed to run down her cheeks. She placed a hand to her chest trying to regulate her heartbeat.

"I-I think so." Chat said pulling the others into the shadows away from the media. "I think that's why he glared at us the way he did. I also think that's why he acted the way he did in the bakery. He knew that I had liked Ladybug, but didn't understand why I suddenly like you all of a sudden. I think that the reason he was at our statue today was he was trying to confirm it." he added and realized exactly where he would be if it was true. "And I think I know where he'll be."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous in any shape or form, Nor do i take full credit for this story. I worked on this with another through a rp site. enjoy.

* * *

Ladybug nodded her head, the icon never left his home which meant that's the only place their daughter could be taken to, she wanted hers and Adriens baby girl back, their daughter meant the world to the both of them, she had been Marinettes rock for so long. "We need to go to your house, I'm sure Nathalie knows something, and she can't deny us as ladybug and chat noir, while if we went their without our masks she'd probably shut the door on us immediately."

"You're right." Chat sighed. "Rena you and Cara follow us and go around the back just to be on the safe side. If my father does know who we are you'll have to get us inside."

Rena nodded her whistle, chats staff, and ladybugs yoyo, going off as Cara called all of them. "Guys get to the Agreste masion quick, you have to see this." The turtle miraculous holder seemed to be hiding in a bush, which was appropriate cause he blended in with it perfectly.

The three looked at one another and quickly moved to Chat's former home. Once they got there Chat's worst fears were realized. He had figured out who they were and took their daughter to get to them.

Ladybugs heart sunk further, with her mother instincts kicking in she could practically hear their daughter screaming and crying for her and Adrien which made her hide her face in Chats chest, she couldn't bare the cries she could hear from inside the building. "We need to get her, she's going to get hurt, I can feel it."

"Yeah you're right." Chat said and the four quickly moved ignoring the gorilla who had just stared at Chat. He guessed that his father told him and Nathalie who he was. Normally he would have looked for another way to get in stealthly, but not this time. No this time his father went to far and took his daughter. His own granddaughter even if he didn't accept the fact. The four quickly busted through the front door to find Nathalie laying on the floor covered in open cuts leaving a pool of blood around her.

"Y-You have t-too h-hurry Adrien." she said weakly. "H-He's..." she started to say but fainted.

"Damn it. Cara get her to a hosptial and then get back here." Chat said and ran into the Atrium with Ladybug and Rena on his heels.

Ladybug heard Emma scream in pain and her head immediately went to that Gabriel was torturing their daughter just as he had Nathalie, she ran ahead and basically broke the doors to Gabriel design studio, the screams were the loudest in this room, it made her heart hurt. "Emma!? Emma where are you!?" She screamed in the room, she could hear their daughter yelling for her once she had heard her mother's voice. "Where is she!" Ladybug fell to the floor hitting the marble tile with her fists as she cried.

"Hang on." Chat said looking at the portriat of his mother and ran his hand over the painting. Then he felt indntions and knew that was how to get there. Pushing them in the painting lowered into the floor leaving a doorway where they could hear Emma screams coming from the corridor

Ladybug quickly followed him standing on the elevator type entrance with him being huddled close to her fianceé since the opening wasn't very big, their little girls screams only got louder and ladybug leaned her head against his chest choking back a sob. She hated hearing their daughter scream in pain. Once they were lowered in she ran for her daughter who continued to scream for her.

"Now where are they?" they heard a voice ask and Chat looked at Ladybug. It /was/ his father. no doubt about it and he took off running with Ladybug and Rena behind him.

Marinette saw her daughter and ran over hugging her, the little girl recognized the hug as her mother and hugged back tightly. "Mommy...I'm scared..." Marinette pet Emma's head and let her tears fall. She could see small cuts all over Emma and she cried even more.

Chat stared at his daughter and fiance then glared at hawk Moth. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" he screamed as Ladybug took Emma to Rena who help calm her as Cara ran into the room. "Just to get our Miraculous?! You're sick!"

Hawkmoth glared at them. "You and her will never be happy! That child and that girl are only getting in the way of your career!" Marinette held Emma close to her chest she'd detransformed so that she wouldn't freak their daughter out. She hid her eyes in her chest so that she would only hesr the voices of her father, her aunt, and her grandfather and wouldn't recognize that they were transformed.

"You are truly evil!" Chat shouted. "You never cared about me or what I wanted! All you cared about was you and you're buisness! I love Marinette I always have! I told you that before but you refused to listen! Why did you think that I was leaving the house?! It had nothing to do with moving on! I knew that she would come back and when she did nothing would have changed! You just never realized it but you lost me a long time ago!"

Marinette watched them fight, she pet their daughters head trying to calm her tears. Hawkmoth glared at chat, he didn't like the girl he'd chosen, and he didn't like the child, the little girl reminded him to much of Adrien at a time he had his mother, he wanted Adrien to feel his pain, he wanted his son to be alone in the world, without love, just like he had. "How do you know this girl won't be just like your mother and leave you like your mother left me!? She could end up leaving you with that child!" Emma looked up at her mother hearing the words of her grandfather. "Mommy are you going to leave me and daddy?" Emma asked her mother and tears came to her eyes. "Never baby girl, I'll never leave you or your daddy."

"SHUT UP!" Chat yelled. "Marinette would never do that! Even after everything you've thrown at us we're still together! Stoneheart, Lady Wifi Prime Queen and every other villain... they couldn't break the bond that we have and you won't break it either!" Chat said as the tower shook and began to crumble. However Chat didn't realize until he heard Emma and Marinette cry out and he looked back at them seeing the debris falling around them as Rena and Cara tried to protect them

Marinette quickly transformed back into ladybug just in case her and Emma did end up falling. "Adrien we need to get out of here! We have Emma! That's all we-" Ladybug and Emma screamed at the same time as the ground fell beneath then and since she wasn't standing she couldn't jump to get out of the way like Cara and Rena had she grabbed onto an exposed pipe and held Emma close to her who was crying even more and ladybug tried to stay calm as she watched the other floors of the building begin to crumble, she assumed it was the akuma that had been released doing this. "Daddy! Help!" Emma screamed as her and her mother hung from the pipe that would eventually fall with the rest of the building.

Chat took off running to his family and moved to grab Ladybug but she shook her head and told him to get Emma first. Cara and Rena were trying to get to the three to help but the rumble kept getting in the way and they couldn't get to them. "M'Lady I can't reach her!" Adrien shouted.

Marinette had an arm around Emma and her other hand on the pipe so she couldn't reach for his hand without falling to hers and her demise or letting her daughter fall. She pulled herself up to possibly make their daughter more reachable, Emma was reaching her hands up to her father tears running down her face. "A-Adrien extend your staff to her, Emma hold on tight when your can reach it." Emma nodded and looked to her father with fear written on her face.

Adrien quickly got his staff out and extended to where Emma could reach it and she took it holding on to it with her little hands tightly then he retracted it taking her off it and held her closely. "Marinette i got her!" he shouted and she nodded. Then she used her yoyo to get to a safe place as Gabriel watched the scene and realized just how much the three did love one another. However the ground started to fall beneath him and he didn't even bother moving.

Marinette swung up to the room and watched as Gabriel fell, she didn't want Adrien to have to see that. "Adrien, we have to go now, that akuma could destroy all of Paris." Marinette wiped Emma's tears since the little one had thought her mother had fallen and wouldn't be coming back.

"I-I know." he said, but he had to compose himself. He just lost his father and nearly lost his entire family. "Rena take Emma to Master Fu explain what's going on then come help us...please." he whispered and Marinette knew that he had seen Gabriel falling.

Rena took Emma and the little blonde waved to her parents as her aunt took her somewhere safe. Ladybug hugged Chat, she knew that he had just lost his last parent and that his father wasn't coming back. "Adrien...I'm sorry..." She mumbled as she hugged him, she didn't know whether he would take it hard or not because him and his father hadn't been on good terms in a long time from what it seemed.

"Let's go..." he said emptily and he took off from the tower causing Ladybug to worry.

Ladybug watched as he left, she didn't know if this was how he would act when Emma was around or if this was just the aftermath of losing his father, but she knew that she would have to have a serious talk with him later. She swung to find the akuma which wasn't difficult because anywhere a building crumbled they knew that's where the akuma was. Once Rena returned she made an illusion of a skyscraper that had been crumbled already but the akuma still went over and tried to crumble it to pieces.

Thankfully Chat was calmer by the time Ladybug and the others caught up to him and they quickly defeated the last Akuma. Then Chat sat down as Ladybug sat everything back to normal except for one thing. Rena and Cara looked at one another and went to back to the mansion to get the moth miraculous as Ladybug walked over to Chat. "H-He's gone."

Ladybug frowned and nodded her head standing next to him and hugging him. "I know...the miraculous can't bring back the dead without taking anothers life." She had learned that from master Fu who had brought Emma to the Agreste mansion where he knew the 4 miraculous users were, retrieving the 2 seemingly lost miraculous'. "Mommy! Daddy!" Emma yelled running to her parents and hugging their legs tear stains on her chubby cheeks and her eyes red and puffy.

Adrien quickly shoved his feelings aside and picked Emma up holding onto her tightly. After everything he was glad that she and Marinette were alright. He would have to deal with his loss another day. "Are you okay Princess?" he asked her even thought she was still scared and it was obvious.

Emma nodded rubbing her eyes a wide smile on her face, she didn't understand loss yet, and she wouldn't until she was older hopefully. "Yeah daddy. I'm okay. Are you or mommy hurt? Do I have to get my Band-Aids out?" Emma carried Band-Aids on her thanks to how many times she'd fallen while running and playing, it just was more convenient. "I'm pretty sure both of us are alright kitten, no Band-Aids necessary." Emma smiled and hugged her parents a wide smile on her face.

Adrien just smiled at his daughter's innocence and held her closely. He didn't know how he was going to deal with losing his father the way he did but he realized that he had already lost him as a parent. It was just final now and all he had was Emma and Marinette.

"I believe it is time for you all to go home." Master Fu said sadly and Adrien was surprised that he didn't ask for their Miraculous back since Hawk Moth was obviously gone for good.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of months have pasted since the last Akuma and Adrien was slowly getting back to his normal self. Although there were nights that he still cried himself to sleep. Marinette didn't know what to do for him. He had lost everyone he had ever known until he went to high school in tenth grade. He had lost his mother before he had met her and then right before his eyes he lost his father. So now he didn't know what to do nor did any of the others. Master Fu had also refused to take the Miraculous back when they went to return them saying that it was up to them to make sure that they didn't fall into the wrong hands. So now Adrien was left with something that he couldn't even use anymore. He felt as if he betrayed himself when he saved his fiance and daughter over his father.

Marinette had continued to make her dress while she watched Emma, the little girl had mellowed out a bit since turning 5 she didn't know what it was, whether it was the way Adrien was acting or if it was just a personality change at 5 years old, but the little girl would often sit in a corner looking at picture books or doodling in a sketchbook of her own. The doorbell to their home rang and Marinette quickly pulled Emma out who had been looking at her mother's designs in the corner and admiring them since she'd seen alot of them in reality. Marinette closed the door to the giant design studio and carried Emma downstairs opening the front door. Nathalie stood there with an envelope and the black haired woman smiled at Marinette and Emma, Nathalie and Marinette had always gotten along better than Marinette and Gabriel. "Nathalie, I'm glad to see your doing well, do you need to speak with Adrien?" Nathalie nodded and Marinette allowed her into the home. "Emma go get your daddy." Marinette set Emma on the ground and the little girl ran back to the office in the back and knocked on the door then opened it slowly. "Daddy, someone's here to see you." She mumbled, she hadn't felt comfortable talking to her father like she used to, that was cause she could sense he wasn't as happy as he used to be, she didn't know why he had a sudden mood change but it had surely triggered hers.

"Thank you princess." he said solemnly and left his papers that he was working on at the desk. He would just have to finish the paper work later. It was the one thing that Marinette didn't know about and he wasn't going to tell her unless he had to, but he was leaving everything he had to her and Emma if anything were to happen to him. He couldn't leave them alone with nothing the way his father had done him. Sighing he walked into the living room and saw Nathalie standing in the room where Marinette was and he was a little nervous to see here there. "Hello Nathalie." he said looking at her. She still had some small signs of where his father hurt her, but Adrien was glad that she was at least healing. "What brings you here?"

Nathalie handed the envelope to him and looked at him with a small smile. "Your father left this to me to give to you if he were to pass away, I think your family will be very well off from now on. Little Emma can go to any school you and Marinette want her too when she's old enough." That gave Marinette a massive hint and she gasped, she hadn't known that Adriens father had left him anything, she thought all of his father's belongings we're going to the city.

"Wait w-what?" Adrien asked opening the evelope and looking through the papers. It was true and it was even dated after Gabriel disowned him. "I-I thought...I thought he didn't want to have anything to do with me or my family." Adrien said looking through the papers more and more becoming like his old self.

Nathalie shook her head and looked at Emma who was at Adrien and Marinettes feet. "He cared for you, he wanted your daughter to have the best education money could buy. And he gave you the company as well, for your fianceé to design for, he said she has alot of talent." Nathalie smiled at Marinette then looked at Adrien giving him a smile.

"What?" he said clearly confused, "But he said that he didn't...Now i'm completely lost." Adrien sighed. he didn't know what to do anymore first his father accepted Marinette then he didn't but yet left everything for them. "Why did he say all that in the bakery that day then?"

Nathalie sighed and looked to the little girl in between Marinette and Adrien. "He was shocked and a little threatened that you had all he ever wanted. He also assumed because of the both of you growing up an only child you would want a big family, so he gave you the money so that you could have that big family, he also put thousands aside for your wedding." Marinette covered her mouth, she was so happy that he had left Adrien everything, they thought his father had really not cared about him.

Adrien stared at the woman he had known for years. Until he went to school she was the only one he ever really had known and he couldn't believe it. His father really did care about him and his family. He smiled and started to laugh silently at first but then they gradually got louder causing Emma to look at her father confused at the sudden change in his attitude.

Marinette smiled hearing him laugh again, it had been a while since he had laughed so genuinely. She ran and hugged him tightly. "Oh and Marinette, he'd designed an array of dresses for you if you'd want them." Marinettes eyes widened and looked at Nathalie. "Seriously?" Marinette was very shocked that Gabriel left her dresses.

Adrien laughed harder and hugged Marinette very tight as Nathalie watched them happy for Adrien, but there was one last thing that his father did for him that he didn't know yet. Just then there was another knock on the door and the two looked at one another. "Are you expecting anyone else?" Adrien asked and Marinette shook her head, then Nathalie looked at Adrien. "Maybe you should get it." she said. She had told her companion to wait in the hall until she mentioned the dresses then knock on the door. Adrien frowned and walked over to the door, opened it and couldn't believe what he was seeing, or rather who.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilie waved to her son, the mother had no clue what to say, it'd been over 10 years since she'd seen her son and Marinette gasped when she saw Adriens mother in the hallway. "Adrien is that?" Emilie looked to the 3 girls recognizing one as her friend, then 2 girls she'd never seen, a female about the same age as her son and a little girl that looked like both the woman and her son and she gasped. "Am I a grandmother?" She asked looking at Adrien with a shocked smile on her face.

Adrien stared at Emilie not believing what he was seeing. She had been...it didn't make sense. How? Then he remembered something that Marinette said about the miraculous two months ago. "You're r-really here." he said.

Marinette smiled and walked towards Adrien placing a hand on Adriens shoulder looking at Adriens mother then Emma peeked between her parents legs. "Daddy? Who is this?" Emma looked up at her father and Emilie smiled at the little girl. "I'm Emilie Agreste, I'm your grandma." Emilie smiled at Emma and the little blondes eyes lit up. "Im Emma!" The little girl smiled and hugged her grandmother

Emilie smiled as she picked up Emma and smiled at her. Then she looked at Marinette and smiled. "I'm glad that my son found someone so wonderful." she said as Nathalie watched the reunion. Adrien slightly blushed and looked at his mother not quite believing it was real.

"But how?"

"I'm not quite sure Adrien." Emilie said "All I remember is waking about two months ago and Nathalie bringing me here."

"Two months ago? That means, Adrien your father traded his life for your mother's." Marinette hugged onto Adriens arm, his father had been heartless and cruel to him but he had left him everything and brought his mother back to him. "Mommy, daddy started acting weird two months ago." Emma noted to her mother who nodded her head and she moved herself and Adrien out of the doorway letting Adriens mother into their home.

Adrien nodded as he had realized it before she did and did the only thing he could think of. He hugged his mother tightly as if he thought she might disappear and as he did Marinette saw the life that had been out of his eyes come back in. "I've missed you mother." he said

"Adrien..." she said and held him as close as she could as she was still holding Emma

Marinette quickly pulled Emma from in-between the two and walked with Nathalie to the couches to look over the will that his father left him since he was busy reminiscing with his mother and she would soon be Mrs.Agreste so she had every right to look at it just as Adrien did. "Adrien, you might want to come see this." She called to her fianceé as tears came to her eyes, she'd never been so happy in her life. She felt like an awful person for being happy over money but they had been struggling so this was a god-sent for them.

"WHat is it Mari?" Adrien asked looking at his finace

She waved for him to come over Emma ran over and pulled on her father's arm, trying to get him to go over there before her mother had a complete breakdown. Emilie placed a hand on Adriens arm with a smile on her face. "Your father left you a fortune and a half, he may have seemed heartless, but everything he had you doing was to make sure you would be alright out in the world." Emilie smiled down at the little girl who was pulling on her son's hand and gave him a small nudge to make the little girl feel accomplished which it did.

Adrien stared at his mother shocked as she told him what his father left him. He couldn't believe after everything he did, taking his daughter and down grading Mari's talent..."Are sure?" he asked walking over to the two and looked at the papers. It was there in black and white. It was unbelievable. "Oh Mari..."

he said wrapping his arms around her genuily happy for the first time in two months

Marinette smiled and hugged him and looked down at Emma who was confused why her parents seemed so happy, she hadn't seen them so happy in a long time. "Adrien, this is incredible...Emma can go to the best school's in Paris..." Marinettes mind had immediately gone to Emma's schooling, she would be in kindergarten in a few weeks, which broke her heart but knowing she'd be going somewhere where she would actually learn something made her happy.

"And we can actually have a nice wedding Mari." Adrien smiled. something that had been missing in the family since Gabriel had died. Emilie smiled at her son and his finace. "So am I going to get the name of my future daughter in law? Her full name and not nicknames?" she asked rolling her eyes. Adrien had definitly picked /that/ up from his father subconsily.

Marinette quickly turned her head to her fianceé's mother and quickly unwrapped her arms from him and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry, I should've introduced myself sooner. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and this little one is Emma Agreste, yes, she's your granddaughter." Marinette smiled to Adriens mother who she had been originally very nervous to meet since Adrien opened the door, it was hard to believe that his father's life was traded for his mother's.

"Ah well i'm glad to see that Adrien found someone that loves him for who he is and not for his fortune." Emilie said.

"Speaking of which Adrien Marinette, your father also left you the mansion if you would like to live there and continue using your apartment here as s studio." Nathalie said

Marinette looked at Adrien and raised a brow not knowing if he wanted to go back to that cold mansion or not, especially with a 5 year old who could easily get lost in that place. "Adrien, what do you want to do? I like smaller homes and the mansion would be a little overwhelming for me and Emma." She looked at him and crossed her arms inquisitively.

"How about we do this? I'll have the office in the mansion, but live here Nathalie. After what happened before Nathalie I wouldn't be able to live there anyway. Maybe if we have a bigger family, but right now this apartment is just right for us." Adrien told her then he looked at Marinette and she nodded. "Also Nathalie if you don't mind I would like to keep you on. That is if you don't care."

Marinette looked at the floor, she didn't know if the mansion would be right for them, it definitely would be way to big and overwhelming for her, she'd only ever lived in small apartments and she always wanted just a suburban home she knew that Paris had homes outside the big city, she'd seen them multiple times when she would sit on top of the Eiffel tower and she always dreamed of one day living there, while the Agreste mansion overwhelmed her with it's size every time she walked inside it, it was also the place Adriens father died. "Adrien I don't think I want to live in the mansion, even if we have more kids, it's got to many dark memories." She looked at him with a sad look, she didn't want him to have those dark memories haunting him by living in the same house he'd lived in since childhood.

"Nathalie Mari's right. I actually couldn't even stand living there. Not after what happened." Adrien said confusing Emma who didn't really understand and his mother who didn't know.

Nathalie nodded and looked to Emma then at Marinette then to Adrien again. "I can understand that, your father said you may even want to sell it, which I can assume will happen sometime in the future since you and Marinette seemed to be very much alike in thought process." Marinette walked over and stood next to Adrien as Emilie walked and sat on the chair, Emma running over and sitting on her grandmothers lap having taken the same liking to her as she did her father.

Adrien smiled at the site of his daughter quickly bonding with his mother. It was all he wanted with his father and when he took Emma he knew that it wouldn't happen. "I don't know about selling it. I'm sure Mother would need a place to stay." he said looking at his mother. "Am I right?"

Emilie nodded but looked around the apartment then smiled a little bit. "I'm much like your future wife, I've always prefered smaller spaces, they just seem alot more like home, I would never want to live in such a big space, alone like your father did. I would go crazy." Marinette laughed a bit, that was exactly how she felt, living in a big space would make her go crazy she hugged onto adriens arm and looked up at him with a big smile, his mother and his father were nothing alike his father was never as socialable as his mother which was a nice change of pace.

"Alright then, I'll just use it as a base for the business then, I never really did like the mansion." Adrien said. "You and the Gorilla can stay there as well, unless that is Nathalie you don't want to stay." he added suddenly worried that she wouldn't want to stay.

Nathalie shook her head and smiled. "I would love to stay, I was hoping I could, I had other jobs lined up just in case I wasn't offered to stay, I and Gorilla will take care of the house since it won't be being lived on by any other people, although since your using it for business purposes, we can turn the rooms into storage and have a studio for other designers the company has hired and I can assume Marinette will be taking place as head designer?" Marinettes eyes lit up and she looked at Adrien hoping he would say yes, it was always her dream to be head designer at this company and now that Adrien owned it he would place her as head designer hopefully.

"Of course she will be." Adrien said. "I wouldn't have anyone else there."

Marinette smiled and hugged him tightly she couldn't be happier at this point since she had everything she had ever wanted, the guy she'd loved since high school an adorable daughter and now the job she'd always dreamed of although she was going to be married to the CEO so pay wouldn't matter, it would all go towards their family anyways. "She's a designer like your father and acts like me, what a girl you chose Adrien, I'd like to see her designs myself." Emilie spoke and Marinette froze I fear, what if his mother didn't like her designs, what if whe didn't think she was good enough to be the head designer.

"Of course Mari, why don't you show her your dress? I'll stay here with Nathalie and work out some of the details. As well make a couple of calls." Adrien said looking down at his finace.

Marinette nodded and waved for Emilie to follow her which made Emma get off her grandmothers lap and run over to her father hugging his leg since she wasn't tall enough to actually hug him. They walked up to the design studio and Emilie gawked at what Marinette had called 'little progress' on the dress when the garment looked almost finished. "It's not done, I still have to find out if the stitching is right, if it will hold through everything and I can tell something is still missing from it I just can't tell what." Emilie also gawked at the room they were in, she'd never seen so many fabrics, not even Gabriel had ahd this many. "Marinette this dress is beautiful, you could walk down the isle in this and I'd never be able to tell it wasn't finished." Emilie hugged Marinette and Marinette hugged back happy that his mother approved of her design. They walked downstairs talking about things that Marinette could add to her dress to make it look even better.

Adrien smiled as he continued to hold his daughter finally back to his normal self when his mother and Marinette walked back down the stair. However when they got there there were two new people in the room that Emilie didn't know. Looking up Adrien smiled and handed his daughter to Nathalie for a moment. "Nino I want you and Alya to meet my mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette smiled seeing their friends and Adriens mother was in awe of how many friends her son had gained since her passing and being brought back, she quickly assumed that his father had put him in school which allowed him to meet all his friends and his fianceé which lead to the little girl who looked so much like both her parents. "It's nice to meet the both of you." Emilie smiled to her son's friends then walked over to Nathalie taking Emma from her arms. Marinette walked over giving Alya a tight hug then going to Adrien and holding onto his arm smiling up at him happy that he was back to his regular self.

Adrien smiled at his friends as well and looked at Alya. "wasn't there something that you wanted to tell Mari when she came back down?" he asked a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there for months. Nino blushed and looked away while Alya beamed at Marinette.

Marinette looked at her friends, she had no clue what was going on, she knew pretty much everything that was going on in their lives, it wasn't like something new could just pop up out of nowhere. "What? I'm so confused." Marinette looked to Adrien then back at their friends, a confused expression on her face.

Adrien just smiled and Alya looked at Marinette. "Well I was going to ask you to be the godmother." she said "We've already asked Adrien to be the godfather."

Marinettes eyes widened and she ran over hugging her best friend, she couldn't believe that Alya and Nino were going to have a baby of their own. "I'm so happy for you!" Marinette had recently gotten social media again and she was seeing posts about all their high school friends having babies and she finally told the world that she had Emma 5 years ago which alot of her friends were shocked by. And now she was in a baby fever because all her old friends were having baby's. "Aw man! Now every other girl from high school is having a baby! Man, I'm kinda jealous." She whispered that last part hoping Adrien wouldn't hear and get any ideas.

Alya laughed and hugged Marinette back. "I just hope i don't get too big that i can't wear the maid of honor dress." she said and Marinette nodded then she looked back at Adrien who shook his head. He had meant to tell Alya and Nino about the will but in the news of their baby he didn't think about it. "We have some news of our own, don't we Mari?"

She looked back at him and raised a brow, she was going through so many moods right now that it was almost unbelievable. "Why am I so out of the loop! I literally live with you!" She placed her hands on her head messing up her hair she was so confused.

Adrien smiled and walked over to her whispering about the will.

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head a smile on her face. "Oh that! But Adrien, I'm not sure that's something we want to share with the world I mean, it's sort of something that just needs to stay within the family." She crossed her arms not knowing if it would be a good idea, Alya and Nino are their best friends, but some family matters need to just stay within the family.

"And they are family." Adrien said "You know as well as I do that they are. Especially after everything we've all been through." he added knowing that his mother and Emma wouldn't understand but everyone else would."

Marinette sighed, she looked up at Adrien with a worried look, she knew he thought of the two as family, she did to, but this was definitely a matter of trust more than anything, she knew Alya was a blabber mouth and that it would possibly go all over the internet that the next gen Agrestes continue to be just as rich and famous as before. "We can tell them but they can't tell anyone, just like that other thing they know." She looked to their friends, she didn't know if they'd be offended or not by the fact that she was hesitant to tell them.

"Nathalie why don't you and I go to the office and you can catch me up on some things?" Emilie asked. It was obvious that her son and his friends needed some time alone as she wouldn't deny that.

"Mother why don't you take Emma and get to know her?" Adrien asked looking at MArinette. "Is that okay Mari?"

Marinette nodded and smiled to her soon to be mother-in-law who was over joyed to take her granddaughter and get to know her a bit better. The little girl seemed rather excited as well. "That's fine." Marinette smiled at Nathalie and Emilie as they left then she walked over sitting on the couch, wanting to let Alya relax because she remembered the first few months of pregnancy were a living nightmare.

"Listen guys what we're going to tell you has to be on the down low." Adrien sighed. "Like the miraculous down low."

"What is it dude?" Nino asked.

"Well it seems that my father wasn't as heartless as we all thought he was," Adrien sighed, still processing the days events.

"What do you mean?"

Marinette looked at the manilla envelope on the table that held the will that Adriens father had left inside it. "Adrien, do you want to tell them or should I?" She looked to Adrien, not knowing what he would say if he were the one to tell them about the will his father left.

"Honestly Mari I'm still processing it." Adrien sighed. he still couldn't believe it.

Marinette smiled a little, she was to, having money they could spend leisurely wasn't something they'd had in a long time, with how expensive their home was it became typical. "Adriens father left him nearly everything, the mansion, his money, the company, he left alot of it to Adrien, he even put money in a separate account for Emma and her future siblings schooling, I don't know how I could thank him, especially after all he's done for us even after his passing." She looked at her friends then at Adrien with small tears welling in her eyes, she was beyond grateful for what Gabriel had given them.

"You're kidding..." Alya said shocked.

"She's not." Adrien said. "Believe me I didn't believe it either when Nathalie first showed up but then well my mother was with her and when Mari was looking through them..." Adrien sighed. "I just don't believe that this is real. I keep thinking that its some dream and I'll wake up to find myself at my desk." He said getting up and looking out the window, to the park where his and Marinette's statue was, where he could barley see his mother and Emma playing.

Marinette walked over and pinched his cheek laughing a bit as she pulled in the skin on his face a little. "I don't think it's a dream minou." She looked out the window to faintly seem Emma and Emilie playing at the park which made her smile even more. She then walked back over and sat down again. "I couldn't be more grateful to Adriens father, I've never had much but I had family, and that's all that matters to me, as long as I have Emma, Adrien, my parents, his mother, and whoever is to come, I could've been happy, but having enough money to be able to get Emma whatever she needs, makes me even happier." She looked at her lap holding her hands in a ball her knuckles turning paler.

"Well you don't have to worry about this leaking out." Alya said. smiling. "I /do/ know how to keep a secret." she added looking at Marinette. "So have you two set a date for the wedding yet?"

Marinette looked at Adrien then back at Alya, she shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know when they wanted to have their wedding, she could imagine sometime in the summer but she didn't know what month or day. "We haven't talked about that yet, especially since I'm making my dress, it'll take a few more months to finish." She stated, she didn't want to boast about her talents she felt inferior while bragging most times because she was a very modest person.

Adrien listened to Marinette talking about the wedding and how they hadn't set a date yet. He knew it was mostly his fault because he hadn't really talked to anyone after his father kidnapped his daughter then died when they went to save her. "I don't know Mari, I was actually thinking spring." he said hugging her.

Marinette looked at him and smiled a little, spring was a very popular time of the year to get married, she didn't know if they wanted to be that cliche or not, especially since they had been very cliche when they were teens. "I guess spring would work, but I doubt we'll be able to get in any place that is nice to get married in because spring is really popular." She hugged him back as she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Then what about the fall? Just before Emma starts school?" Adrien asked with a smile. He didn't really want a spring wedding anyway. Not with his parents being married in the spring

Marinette looked outside the sky had started to cloud over and it was becoming darker as the clouds covered the sun, it reminded her alit of stormy whether, although, there wouldn't be anymore akumas, not with Gabriel being gone. "Why don't we get married in the summer? Less chance of rain, and Emma won't be in school then." She looked at him with a questioning look, she didn't know what he would think of that.

"Alright." he said smiling. "If that's what M'lady wants." Then he leaned in and kissed her while Nino and Alya discreetly left. "I love you Mari."

She smiled at him and kissed him back she loved him with all her heart, how could she not, he was her high school sweetheart. "I love you too kitty." She placed a hand on his cheek and kept her eyes closed as she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself these last couple of months." he sighed as he leaned into her hand

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, I understand what was wrong, I don't blame you for feeling upset." She looked at him with a sad look, she couldn't understand the loss of a parent, it must've been hard for him, especially with Emma around always wanting him to play house with her.

"Still I shouldn't have been like that. I mean I'm sure that Emma...she's probably scared of me now." Adrien sighed as he sat down thankful that because of Nathalie his mother had Emma and they were alone for the first time in months. "I should have handled it a lot better than I did."

Marinette shook her head and smiled at him. "She understood you were upset, it's why she let you have your space, she's not scared of you in the least bit, your her father, she loves you so much." She placed her other hand on his other cheek making him look at her.

Adrien looked at her tears in his eyes. "Mari..."


	11. chaptwr 11

Marinette sat in her room, she hadn't seen Adrien in an entire day, her and Adriens mother both said it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, Marinette didn't believe that but she listened to them anyways, she would have Emma run back and forth so that her and Adrien could tell each other things especially since her mother had also taken away her phone, Alya had her baby and Emma was obsessed with her baby cousin who had taken a liking to the little blonde as well, Emma had ran down the hall to her father so that he could see her in her flower girl dress that Alya had put her in since Marinette was busy getting her hair done for the wedding. "Daddy! Look at my pretty dress!" Emma yelled as she ran into her father's room and spun in circles for her father the little ribbons in her hair getting in her face slightly.

Adrien turned and smiled at his daughter. "My beautiful, kitten princess." he said bending down to pick her up. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head quickly happy that her parents were finally getting married. "Yeah! Mommy looks really really really pretty! Aunty Rose is doing her Make-up while Aunty Juleka is doing her hair!" Emma elaborated to her father wanting him to know who exactly was doing what.

Adrien chuckled again then looked at his friends in the room. "Why don't you go see how much longer the girls are going to be and we'll start seating the guests?" he asked Emma.

Emma nodded her head quickly and wiggled to get out of her father's arms, she wanted to be a little messenger girl like she had been doing all day so far. Marinette was beyond stressed, she'd been having mood swings all day, she didn't know why but she felt just very moody, she didn't know whether it was the stress of her wedding being today or because of a bug she'd picked up from one of her co-workers at the company, but she was extremely sensitive and had nearly ruined the make-up Rose had almost finished 2 times.

"Girl you need to calm down." Alya said as she held her son. "I mean seriously why all the nerves?"

She looked to Alya she felt like the room was burning and wanted the AC turned down but it was a full building AC so the guests and Adrien would be cold when she finally cooled down a little bit. "I don't know...I was so excited a few weeks ago but then I caught this bug from one of the other deisgners at the company and I've just been out of wack since then, I don't know whats wrong, all-in-all I feel perfectly fine except I'm really nauseous, and I feel like my body is on fire, it doesn't help that I'm really moody, maybe it's just, pre-wedding jitters..." She looked at the ground holding the arm rests of her chair, she really didn't know what was going on with her.

"I'm sure it's just pre wedding jitters." Alya said as Rose and the others left the room. Alya sighed as the other girls left thankful for the small window she had. "Look you and Adrien have walked through hell and back to be here today, and with all the fights that you two had as kids facing off with Hawk Moth, it's amazing that you got here. Adrien loves you and only you. Why do you think he's waited so long?"

Marinette looked at Alya and gave her a smile hugging her best friend. She tried not to ruin the make-up or her hair, her friends had spent so long doing, she couldn't be more grateful to her friends. "Thanks Alya." She smiled at Alya as the oh so expected little blonde girl came running into the room. "Mommy! Daddy wants to know when to start seating people!" Emma squealed in excitement, the closer it got to seating the guests the closer it got to her parents getting married, which meant that they would soon officially be one happy family. "You and Daddy can go seat guests now, I'm ready when you guys are." Emma squealed again running to her father's room again. "Daddy! Mommy says we can seat people! And she looks even prettier now!" Emma spoke in an excited tone.

Adrien laughed at his daughter's enthuisaum and nodded to the other grooms men to start sitting the guests. However he made special care to seat his mother and MArientte's mother. Once everyone was seated, Adrien nodded at Tom who had been watching and the music queued the girls to come in. One by one they came in until finally after Alya got up to the alter, she came in on her father's arm and Adrien had to discreetly pinch himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh a little having noticed Adrien pinch himself, she looked at her father who couldn't seem any happier about who she was marrying, when she got to the end of the isle she placed a kiss on her father's cheek and her hand was handed to Adrien by her father. "You look quite charming kitty. I guess alley cats really can be charming." She whispered then laughed a bit at her statement.

Adrien quickly shook off his shock and smiled. "And I always knew that you were a beautiful Lady." Adrien said as they turned to the preacher, however for Adrien time froze and he didn't hear anything until he asked for the ring.

Marinette couldn't take her eyes off Adrien, she couldn't believe she was actually marrying him, if she had been told at 13-14 years old she would marry Adrien 10 years later and had a child with him she would have probably died, hut now it was reality and Adrien was right next to her placing a wedding ring on the same finger her engagement ring was on and she placed a wedding ring on his hand shortly after which meant that they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, which seemed completely unreal to her.

Adrien smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss her. Finally his life was complete. He had his princess at 13-14, who grew up to be his beautiful queen and now they had another little princess who was practially jumping with joy. "I love you Mrs. Agreste." he said as they broke apart

Marinette smiled wrapping her arms around his neck she was smiling widely and the smile wouldn't fade any time soon. "I love you too Mr.Agreste." She heard loud clapping and turned her head to see their friends and family clapping and they all were either crying tears of joy or were smiling uncontrollably like Marinette was. Emma ran over and hugged her parents legs looking up at them with a smile. "We all have the same last name now!" She squealed, she couldn't be happier that she'd been able to witness her parents wedding, she'd have to tell her younger siblings that if she ever got any. "Mommy, Daddy, I want a brother." Emma mumbled to her parents so that only they could hear which made Marinette blush bright red.

Adrien smiled and looked at Marinette then looked back at Emma. "Maybe one Kit, one day." he said and then the family of three walked back down the isle, their friends and family very excited for them. They were in for a very happy future and that was all Adrien wanted.


End file.
